WHAT SHOULD I DO?
by bluegirl02.reini
Summary: Gray is frustrated, when he wants to confess to his older brother figure, Lyon Bastia, he saw him kissing with Juvia at some café. He runs back to his apartment when he bumped into a certain dragon slayer. What will Gray do now?


WHAT SHOULD I DO?

Hi, I'm a new author here, and trying (have been) trying to post some stories. Anyway, it's my VERY first time so, please forgive me if I write something wrong or the story will out of plot, I'm still a beginner m(_ _)m

**SUMMARY: ** Gray is frustrated, when he wants to confess to his older brother figure, Lyon Bastia, he saw him kissing with Juvia at some café. He runs back to his apartment when he bumped into a certain dragon slayer. What will Gray do now?

**DISCLAIMER**:

"**Fairy Tail"** isn't mine but Mashima Hiro- sama  
"**What should I do?"** is mine and a few OC

**WARNINGS: **YAOI, BOYXBOY, NATSU/GRAY, SLIGHT LYON/JUVIA, TYPO

_Here we go!_

_P.S. it's Gray's POV_

I run. I keep running to my apartment. I can't hold back my tears anymore. Seeing my senpai, an older brother figure to me, and more… my crush.

I already have a courage to say what I always feel to him. And I go the café he always came with me, but I saw something that makes my heart hurt. His sitting there, near the window, well, his back IS the one that facing the window, but even so… I still can see a blue curled hair that only belonged to Juvia. Our new member since the Phantom Lord accident, one of the Element Four that all of us from Fairy Tail thought that she has a crush on me, even my little sisters figure, Reini and Reichi thinks that too. But not now…

I feel betrayed by her, and Lyon, because he promise me that he'll be by my side whenever happen and wherever I am. But he broke his promise…

I keep running, and tears already come out from my eyes. The good thing is it's raining now and no one can see me crying, heck… they won't know that the a few water that falling from my face is my tears. I keep running until I feel that I'm bumped with someone.

"I'm sorry…"  
"Gray? What happen?"

_God, I hate this voice_. I say to my self. Of course, how can I'm not? This voice is belonged to my team mate and rival, Natsu. A fire dragon slayer that always pick a fight with me… but he's nice as a friend, and he always care to everyone, especially to his tem mate, so I'm include.

"It's nothing"

Darn, why is my voice is cracking? If he knows that I'm crying, he'll make fun of me, that for sure, and he'll talk about it to all of the members of the guild, including Juvia, and Lyon, because he's stayed here for a few days or week or so because Master and Gildart has something to talk about wit him.

"Hey, you're voice's cracking? Are you crying?"  
"No I'm not, ash-brain!"  
"Then, what is the water that fall down from your face, eh ice-freak?"  
"Idiot, it's raining"  
"I think you're the one who's idiot *sigh*"  
"What was that!"  
"Don't you realize that I cover you with my umbrella, striper?"

I look what above both of our heads and he's right. _Darn it_. I say to my self and I suddenly angry at his last word

"Well, I'm not the only striper here"  
"What's that!"  
"You too. Look, in this kind of weather, you still only put your vest and scarf, if someone need to be worrying, that would be you instead me because I'm still have my clothes on"  
"Wow Gray… that was the first time I hear you saying a lot of words"  
"Something wrong with that?!"  
"Of course there is! You're an ice wizard, so you have to talk coldly and short as possible"  
"So you mean I can't talk much just because I'm an ice wizard?!"  
"Yeah, something wrong with that, boxer?"  
"Hey! What magic do you use doesn't matter! And don't you call me boxer because you use that to, fire-breath!"

I say it out loud, and he laughs while holding his waist

"What so funny, fire-brain?"  
"Nothing, just… relief I guess…"  
"Relief? Of what and why?"  
"Relief because you're back to normal and not crying again *grin*"

I blinked my eyes twice and touch my eyes. _He's right, I'm not crying again. He really knows how to cheer people_. I smile a little and look at him

"Thank you, Natsu"  
"*blush* yeah… it's nothing… Gray…"

Eh? Did I just hear it right? He calls my name? And he blushes too?! Okay, now I can't hold my self, and I laugh so hard that makes his face redder than before!

"*blush* stop laughing ice-brain! What's so funny anyway?!"  
"*laugh*your face! *laugh*"  
"My face..?"  
"Yes, idiot. You're blushing madly *chuckle*"

Hey, hey, I'm just chuckle and he blushes redder than before. Is he… has feelings… towards me…? _Wait just a second Gray Fullbuster! What's wrong with your mind! Natsu is your friends and team mate and nothing else, nothing more!_ Yeah that's right, but why is my heart wants him _more_ than that. What should I do now? I don't know anything anymore. I fall on my knees, and I cry again

"Hey, Gray? What happen?"

I keep crying, ignoring his questions and then I feel a pair of arms on my shoulder and pulling me up

"We better get you home first then talk it with me, okay?"

I just nod and we walk to our apartment. Once we get there, he sit me on my bed and he sit beside me, patting my back, trying to comfort me, and it did. My cry become sobs now and slowly stop

"Now, can you tell me, why are you crying and who makes you?"  
"*nod* but promise me you won't beat this guys guts"  
"Why's that?"  
"You know him Natsu"  
"Him? Don't tell me…"

"Is it Lyon?"  
"*nod* yes…"  
"That bastard!"  
"Natsu, you promise won't beat him!"  
"But he's just like an older brother to you right! No, I was wrong, you're in _love_ with him, aren't you!"  
"*shock* how do you…"  
"When he come a few days ago, I can see you seems happy, but when he talk to Juvia all the time, it's bothers you, and I realize you feel something for him more than like a younger brother has to his older brother"

"And your smell just like a girl that fall in love *grin*"  
"I'm not a girl! anyway…"  
"What is it, Gray?"  
"If you don't know who the person is, will you still beat him up?"  
"Of course, I can't stand my friend is crying because something, especially to you because you're everything to me"  
"Eh?"  
"Eh?"

I look at him with wide eyes, him too, but with blush, of course

"What just did you say?"  
"*blush* which one?"  
"The last part"  
"Which one?"  
"Natsu Dragneel! Don't you dare makes me freeze you first!"  
"Okay, okay! You're precious to me! Happy!"  
"How… can..?"  
"How can is it, I'm still confused too, maybe because we're always argue with each other and always have each others back all the time, and I always want to protect everyone, especially my friends and you, because you're the first friend I had when I started join Fairy Tail"

I just looking at him with wide eyes and I bowing my head

"I thought… you like Lucy…"  
"Really? Maybe just because she's so interesting and so easy to tease *grin*"  
"What about Lissanna?"  
"Lissanna?"  
"I heard from Happy you promise to marry her when you two grow up"  
"*blush* w… when did Happy… heard that…"  
"Doesn't matter, answer me"  
"Well, yeah, we promise that, but… it's seems like someone is changing her place"

"And that person seems scared to what I'll say"

I widen my eyes and look at him. He's looking at me with a smile, not a grin, or a smirk, but a genuine smile.

"What did you just say, Natsu?"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Come on, do I need to kiss you to make you feel better?"  
"*blush* that will make things worse!"  
"Well, it's your own fault not understand to what I'm saying"  
"I understand it! Just… don't believe it"  
"Believe it… I love you Gray… now, and forever…"

He move closer to me and kiss my forehead, then he trail down into my nose while I'm just a little flinch when he use his tongue to lick my nose and down again to capture my lips. He kisses me softly at first, but when I kiss him back, he started to lick my lips, bite it slowly until I let out a small moan and he slip his tongue into my mouth. I moan when I felt his tongue asking my tongue to dance inside my mouth, and it feels like heaven. He pulls and put his forehead into mine. He looks at me with a warm gaze and then kisses my lips once again. He kisses my forehead and pulls me into his hug

"Feeling better?"  
"Seems so…"  
"Good to hear it then"  
"But Natsu, do you really mean by what you said?"  
"If I'm just joking round, I won't be kissing you like before"  
"I know but-"  
"No more, okay? Maybe… I can't replace Lyon that still in your heart, but… just give me a little space in your heart, and I'll be waiting your answer, I'll wait until you're ready"

He kiss my forehead again and push me into my bed

"Go to sleep now, okay?"

He then left before I can reach him with my hands

"Natsu… I love you too…"

But I'm too late, he's gone and I look into my ceilings

"Better tell it tomorrow… and in front of Lyon too…"

With that I go to sleep. In the next morning, I felt really nervous, because this is the first time I'll confess something to someone, especially about _love_. I open the door to my guild and look around, searching for a certain salmon-haired boy that just confessed to me yesterday. Then I found him, sitting on the bar drinking milk. I walk to him and tap his shoulder

"Yo, Gray. Want some?"  
"If it's from your lips… I'm fine with it…"  
"Eh? What are you talk-"

I cut his word by crushing my lips to his, making my face blush, his eyes widen, Mirajane close her own mouth with her hands, and the rest o the guild looking at us with a very wide eyes. Right when I pull my self from him, I feel a tap on my bare shoulder and see Lyon there with angry look on his face. _Why is he angry? Something wrong? Is it because I'm kissing Natsu? _A lot of questions on my mind and then he punch Natsu.

"Lyon!"  
"Hey Lyon! What's that for!"  
"How dare you touch Gray!"  
"Hey, he's the one who kiss me first!"  
"I won't if you didn't kiss me first yesterday"  
"It was yesterday, Gray"  
"But still…"  
"See! You're the one that kissing him first!"  
"Hey! I kissed him because I _love_ him!"  
"What?"  
"*Smirk* yeah, I L-O-V-E LOVE Gray. And there's nothing you can do"  
"Sorry Lyon… at first I loved you, but when I see you with Juvia... I can't stand it…"  
"Gray…"

All of us become silence at once Lyon call my name. Then Lyon just shook his head and then turn to me. He looks at me with a sad smile and pat my head

"I can't do anything now, can I?"  
"That's right Lyon, now buzz off to Juvia and just let Gray with me. I promise I won't hurt him"

Natsu said while circling his hand into my shoulder and pull me into his hug. I just put my head on his shoulder and look a Lyon

"Sorry Lyon…"  
"Don't be… I'm the one who should apologize to you, for breaking your heart…"  
"No… I'm just confused that time… not knowing what to do… and-"  
"In short, you're heartbroken"  
"I'm not heartbroken!"  
"If you're not, then why are you crying?"  
"Natsu you idiot!"  
"Hee? Gray, you're crying yesterday?"  
"No I'm not!"  
"No he's lying he was crying"  
"No!"  
"Don't lie Gray, we can see trough your memories~"  
"Yeah, and we see you being- hmmf…"  
"Shut you both!"

And today on Fairy Tail, is different. I think I'll get scold or mock because I'm gay, but not. And more important is… now that Natsu with me, I don't have to confuse to what to do anymore. Because I know… he'll lead the way and told me what I better do. Natsu Dragneel, my best friend and rival…

And lover…

Finish…  
My very first story and natsu/gray  
Thanks for reading, and if you don' mind, please review, I'd like to know what you think about my frst story :D


End file.
